The Tardis' daughter
by GlitterLizard
Summary: Bailey was code, sentient code, but still... just code. She had never felt anything, and never knew what it was like to be alive. Until one day, the Tardis knew it was time. Time for her to join the universe as something more. The Tardis had made her what she was. Now it was her choice to decide who she would become. (9th Doctor onward. Wibbly wobbly time-stream... stuff.)
1. Time to say, hello

**Hey, time for another fiction. It's another Doctor Who, but with a different (very different) sort of character. I really love the type of fictions where someone from our universe ends up in the Whoniverse and travels through the Doctors timeline, so it's similar to those but instead of the 'someone', I thought of my character 'Bailey'. I don't know if anyone has done a character similar to her, but I know I definitely have some inspiration from all over the place for her. Mostly Castiel from Supernatural in his 'early days'. :3 Anyway I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

Code. That's all she was. She just observed the goings on around her and was the occasional hologram. Never feeling emotion or... anything, really. Only knowing facts. Now though, it was her turn to be _alive._ The Tardis had made her _what_ she was. Now it was her choice to decide _who_ she would become.

* * *

After getting off the phone to Winston Churchill and setting the Tardis into flight, a small golden light floating midair caught Amy's and the Doctor's attention. It was to the left of him, a small ways away from the console, and slowly growing in size. His eyes narrowed at the light in caution, but he slowly made his way towards it anyway as Amy stayed temporarily frozen on the spot.

"Is that... Is that supposed to happen?" She questioned, as her eyes darted between the alien in front of her and the light. It was now ten times the size it had been and beginning to meld into a shape of... a person.

He stood in front of the light, observing it, before he grabbed his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and answered Amy, "No... No, it is not." Needless to say, he was confused. It couldn't have been a malfunction or anything _too_ terrible because he would definitely know what those would look like, but this... He'd never seen _this_ before. It was similar to the light he gave off whenever he'd regenerate which didn't put his mind at rest, even as the Tardis let out a comforting hum. He scanned the light as it grew, brighter and in size. He took a peek at the readings and his eyes grew wider and wider at what it said. "Amy, stay back."

"Okay, I've got no problem with that. Just to be sure, why exactly?" The Scot asked cautiously, with furrowed brows, as she and the Doctor took a few steps away from the growing, golden light.

"Because I think this is when we say hello to Bailey for the first time." He said excitedly, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

After the light had reached the floor, now standing at about 5ft 9 inches, they could see a figure of someone standing in the middle. Her arms were stretched out to the sides and her head was tilted back.

When a sudden burst of light moved outwards from her, her head shot forward and her eyes opened to reveal two Tardis blue irises that were glowing intensely. Her black as the night hair flew around as if there was a harsh wind, as did the leather jacket she was wearing. Her arms fell to lay at her sides and as she stared ahead of her at the console, she slowly blinked.

A moment passed. The glow from the golden light and her eyes started to fade, as the TimeLord and human stared at the being standing in front of them. Their eyes wide and their mouths agape. The latter more than the former. Amy had never seen her eyes glow the previous times she had met her, and that mixed with the golden light as well... it was a small bit unsettling for her.

The being that just appeared didn't notice them at first, she just looked up to the ceiling with a furrow on her brow, unblinking, as if she didn't realise what just happened, had happened.

When the sparkling light had faded completely there was a moment of silence as she just stared above her, listening but not hearing anything. The Doctor's eyes were fixed on the being, almost as if he was mesmerised by what he just saw, him being the sailor caught unawares by a siren.

Amy decided to kill the silence with a loud clearing of her throat, the sound making the both of them leave their own trances that they had been in. The Doctor jumped slightly and the being slowly declined her head and looked over in their direction. Her head tilted to the right, with her brows still furrowed. After she looked over her shoulder to see who they were staring at, her eyes widened as she realised that the redhead and the TimeLord were looking at _her._ They couldn't possibly be looking at her. That was impossible. She was just code. Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she turned to look at them, and her head once again tilted to the right.

"Hi, B-" The Doctor cut Amy off from her cheery introduction by abruptly clasping a hand over her mouth.

"Amy, she has to figure her name out for herself, and anyway..." He dropped his hand, as Amy gave him a frown, not really appreciating the hand shutting her up but staying silent as she understood what he was saying. He looked over to Bailey nervously and said, "I don't think she knows that she exists yet."

"Of course I know I exist." The being stated. She paused after she spoke when she realised that she actually just spoke words in a voice she had never heard before, but dismissed it. It was almost robotic in the way she spoke, though that made sense to her being what she was. "I am code that the Tardis made years ago, so she was not bored when you were off on adventures with your companions. I must be in my holographic mode right now." She looked back up at the ceiling as she continued, "The Tardis must have been bored for some reason. Apparently, she thinks things like this is funny. _I_ think she is partially sadistic." At that, the Tardis gave out an unappreciated hum. To any other being that had been inside the Tardis it just sounded like a normal hum that the machine would give off sometimes, but to the being, well, she could understand what the sentient machine was really saying. "I am simply stating the truth. You once made the halls longer with no doors so Sarah-Jane could not get to her room until she had to almost beg you to put her room where she could get to it. You also made Adric get chased by seven parakeets. I could say more ex-"

She stopped as she heard Amy snickering and the Doctor chuckling fondly, both for different reasons. "Parakeets?" She questioned.

The being looked at her, blank face still in check but it faulted slightly as she realised they could still see her. It was rather... uncomfortable, especially as they were looking at her as if they had seen her beforehand, which would be impossible, unless, oh, she must be in form of a person that they know that hasn't been aboard the Tardis. Though... she still wasn't used to the Doctor or anyone of his companions talking to her. She just observed and only spoke if she was in the form of the emergency protocol, but even then it never... _felt_ like this.

Felt.

She could _feel..._ and she was... she was _breathing..._ No... That would be impossible.

Her fingertips brushed the inside of her palm as she took a subtle intake of breath unconsciously, which didn't go unnoticed by the Doctor. "Yes. Four of them were blue and grey and three of them were green and yellow. Adric was very concerned about them." She furrowed her brow, glancing to the side as if she was trying to understand why he would be, as Amy just nodded slowly with an amused look.

The Doctor quickly spoke up, with a clap of his hands, "Yes, well, sorry to change the subject but..." She looked at him with those special blue eyes of hers and he lost himself for a second. This was going to be difficult for her and for himself. He scratched his cheek and swallowed thickly before talking again, "Uh, but you know what I said earlier about... existing... Well, you're not just code... You're... alive." He kept eye contact with her as she stared right back at him.

Her head tilted to one side as she replied, "Of course I am not. For an intelligent man, you are quite stupid sometimes." He didn't look like he was offended, just sad and slightly frustrated at the situation at hand. Amy, on the other hand, raised her eyebrows in amusement, with a faint smirk on her lips. "I am simply some, somewhat sentient, code that the Tardis made. I am a hologram of someone you know. Going by the voice that I am now speaking to you with, it must be someone who has not been in the Tardis. That is all I am... code, therefore I am not... _alive,_ as you said." For some reason, she had trouble getting that word out.

Amy raised her eyebrows once again, but this time it was out of surprise. "Wow... you weren't kidding when you said you didn't know anything about being alive when you were 'first brought into being', were you?" She asked her, not exactly expecting an answer but getting one anyway.

"I do not know what you mean by that, Amelia Pond, but you must be confused. Whoever you are seeing right now is not..." She tilted her head in confusion, an apparent quirk of hers whenever she was confused by something. "That does not make sense. You said that like you knew the person who you are seeing, but unless they have not been in or around the Tardis... What do you mean by that?"

The Doctor let out a quiet sigh, not knowing how he could possibly explain it to her, just as the Tardis let out another hum.

The being looked up at the ceiling and her brows furrowed even more. "That does not make sense. I am not... I cannot be alive in a living body." She paused as if listening to the Tardis again. Her face suddenly changed to a stunned expression. "You... what...? But that is... No. That is not possible," She said sternly. "You may be a sentient machine and be able to make some sentient code, but you cannot make a living being for said code, and I am certainly not your daughter. You cannot make children. Only living beings with bodies can. If that entails intercourse or surrogacy or on the planet of Xenhir where they create children in the form of androids out of a kit. I am not _any_ of those. That is the simple truth."

As she was arguing with the Tardis the Doctor moved so he was standing in front of her and observed her face for a moment, before he gently took one of her hands.

She dropped her head quickly to look at her hand then up to his face in shock. "How...? How are you doing that? I am a hologram. I... I can feel your hand... How?" Her face contorted into a range of emotions varying from shock, to confusion, to anger, and finally, fear. She could feel a sensation in her stomach area as if someone was pulling a knot tightly, which just made her more scared. Which in turn made the knot pull even tighter. All of these... _feelings_ and being able to touch was something that had never happened beforehand. Even her feet on the ground was new, she had never felt so... solid... She was just a hologram. She was just code! This was impossible!

"Listen to me, you are very much alive right now. You are not 'some code' anymore, B-" He sighed and licked his lips out of nervousness before continuing, "You are alive. And I know how terrified you are right now, but you have got to trust me when I say that this is perfectly okay. You will _be_ perfectly okay. You may not understand a lot of things right now, but you will." He held her other hand and gave her a comforting smile as she started to tremble. "You will understand, and you will be brilliant. You are alive and you can feel," He began to rub small circles on her hands and raised them up so she could see them, "you have emotions, and you can move, and speak, and do so _many_ amazing things that you don't even realise you can do yet. _That_ is the truth."

She just stared at him feeling water pool in her eyes, another thing that she didn't understand, though she trusted what he said. He was the only constant thing in her 'life' apart from the Tardis. She knew him. She knew almost everything he had ever said and done in the Tardis. Said Tardis had hidden certain things from her, which she didn't understand why but didn't really care, as she didn't have the ability to at the time, but she trusted in him... trusted what he said was the truth. She just cared about _why_ this was happening. That's all she wanted to know at that moment... Wanted... She _wanted_ to know. She had never wanted anything before. "Why?" The word coming out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Why am I... alive... Why am I here?"

He just gave her a heartfelt smile. "Because you are. That's the only reason, and it is a wonderful thing... Trust me." He stated as he swung their hands back and forth a couple times, unconsciously.

She just nodded slightly, not realising how her hands had tightened around his ever so slightly, during his little speech. "How?" Was her next question. "How do I... be alive? From what I have seen, it is very complex."

"Now that... Is a difficult question to answer, and yes." He let out a sigh before he continued. "Yes, it is. You just... _do..._ but I will always be there for you. I'll help you. I'll answer every question you have, to the best of my ability, and do everything I can for you until the day I die. That's a promise, a promise I will always keep." She saw nothing but honesty and... something else, that she didn't know of, in his eyes so she just nodded slowly.

Meanwhile, Amy was leaned against the console with a knowing smirk and a fondness in her eyes. "Okay, I've got something. What about your name, hmm?" She said after a moment of silence, raising her eyebrows up and down while glancing between the two.

"Name?" She asked with a tilt of her head as the Doctor let go of her hands, a little reluctantly, and gave Amy a scornful look which she gave an innocent look back to. The shorter woman glanced up, then to the side as she thought. "Name. Yes, living beings tend to have names. Even the Tardis has a name. I should have a name too."

"Wait, the Tardis has a name?!" Amy exclaimed as she looked at her with an incredulous look.

The dark-haired being looked at her with the same expression, almost mirroring her. "Of course she has a name. Why would she not? She has multiple names... One of them being what you just called her." The Tardis let out a hum akin to a huff, which she smiled at. She then looked confused at what she just did as she slowly raised a hand to her cheek, near her mouth. She quickly dropped it and spoke before either of them could ask about the Tardis or herself, "What _is_ my name? You obviously know it, as you apparently know me, though I still do not understand how. The Tardis has shown me almost everything that has happened in her ever since you since you stole her. Unless whenever you meet me I am outside and far away from her... but even that does not make sense. How would I get around? You do travel in time and space after all. Unless I have a vortex manipulator or another similar device..." Before the Doctor could answer her, she looked up once more and he knew that meant she beat him to it, which he pouted at. "Oh, well I suppose that does make sense."

"What did she say?" Amy asked curiously.

"In simple terms, she only showed me how things were as if I were not there. She removed me from the... memories... I guess you could call them. Apparently, she also gave me the ability to time travel myself, but she chooses where I go... That is a bit unfair." She muttered the last part, but the Doctor heard her and beamed.

"Yes, that's the basics of how... this... works," He said gesturing to her and himself, before resting a fumbling hand against the console and coughing a little awkwardly, "but to answer your previous question, we can't tell you your name."

"Why not?" She questioned, with another head tilt.

"Because you have to find it out for yourself..." He smiled gently at her before he continued, "Also you told me not to tell you." Amy snorted and the Doctor gave her a look that the brand new being didn't see, as he had turned away from her. "Anyway," trying to get her attention away from the redhead, "what do you _want_ your name to be?" He asked calmly, slightly flustered, with a kind smile. Her head was still tilted to the side and he was worried she was going to get another ache in the crook of her neck.

"I do not know." She said after a moment, looking up momentarily. "She will not tell me either." She peered down at herself before looking back up at him, with a serious face. "How do you steer this thing?" He raised an eyebrow at her, with a smile, as Amy snickered again. "Never mind, I think I have it." She turned on the spot and started to head for one of the hallways, her feet fumbled slightly but she kept her balance.

"Where are you going?" The Doctor asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice, as he followed after her. As did, a curious, Amy with a grin still plastered on her freckled face.

She stopped and turned to face him quickly, too quickly as he almost ran into her. "The library." She stated. "Books have names in them, and the Tardis seems to think that I would find it easier to know what name I would like to have if it was written down or spoken to me." She explained, without blinking, not realising that she was in his personal space, though he didn't seem to mind.

He almost reached a hand out to her before realising something and stopping himself. "Well then, lead the way." He said, with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes and outstretched the same hand. She stared at him for a moment more, tilting her head with a slow blink, almost as if she was trying to deduce how he was feeling at that moment, before turning on the spot once more and heading for the library. He sighed gently, before following after her again with Amy.

She gave the Raggedy man a worried glance before she noticed the rooms they were walking by. "Wow." Some of those rooms being pool number four, one of the gardens, squash court seven, a kitchen, and a closed door that the new being stopped beside, making them stop behind her. She was still staring ahead, but her head was tilted up slightly as if she was talking to the Tardis.

The door was Tardis blue and had little silver wolves and birds carved into it. Amy glanced at the Doctor, who had an almost hopeful expression, but soon dropped it as she continued walking. He looked over at her as they started walking again themselves, with a small smile before he mouthed the words 'her room', which she nodded at. She then wondered if _she_ had a room. She smiled at the thought before her mouth dropped at the sight in front of her, as they entered one of the many rooms aboard the Tardis. "Once again, wow... That's a lot of books."

The room expanded way beyond she thought it would and the ceiling was even further. There were quite a few wooden tables and chairs, a couple sofas spotted around the place, and there was even a Victorian style fireplace at the far back of the room.

"Yes," the blue-eyed being, who stood in front of them, started to say. She too looked the smallest bit amazed herself, which you can imagine, confused her. She quickly hid the look from her face as the two friends came to stand on either side of her, a couple feet inside the room. Amy had closed her mouth and the Doctor had a fond smile on his face. "Eighty-three million, five hundred and seventy-nine thousand, eight hundred and sixty-two books, to be precise." Amy looked at her with wide eyes, which she noticed out the corner of her eye, and she slowly glanced her way before saying, "Was that not necessary to say?" The redhead just shook her head slowly, as the Doctor smiled.

"It's alright, you'll get the hang of it." She just nodded at him before making her way to one of the many bookshelves in the room. His smile faded slightly as he walked over to the table closest to them, and leaned himself against it. Amy did the same next to him, copying him by crossing her arms. They were both looking over at the being as she picked the first book on the shelf, which was at her eye level, and began to read it at an almost faster pace than the Doctor could if he really wanted to.

"So, she really doesn't know how to... to live...?" Amy asked him with a quiet voice, as the being she was talking about put the book back on the shelf and took out the one next to it.

"Yes... Right now, she only knows facts that the Tardis knows, maybe not all of them considering she hasn't shown her everything, but still... she only knows _about_ things like emotions and... well, everything that involves being alive, not having to actually deal with them herself. Right now, she doesn't even know how to hug, or what to say and not to say, or even if it's _okay_ to feel emotions... She told me that once... Told me that she didn't even know if it was _okay_ to feel happy... Up until right now, for her at least, she was just code floating around the Tardis. That's all she knows, but she'll get there... This is where she begins... Her first ever moments of truly being alive... Anything I say or do will have an impact on her future selves... And for the first time in a long time... I really don't know what to say to her..." He finished solemnly.

"Well, then... No pressure..." Amy said, after a moment, with an underlying hint of sarcasm. With that, she patted him on the back and walked over to the being, who had briefly paused in her search. "You okay, B-, uh, buddy?" _Totally saved it._ She smiled awkwardly, but the blue-eyed being wasn't looking at her. She had her eyes set on something else.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think of this if you want to, and I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day/evening. :)**


	2. Books, a whole lot of books

**Hey there, lovely to see you again. Yeah, I'm talking to you! ;) Second chapter, woo! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

When the new being had finished skimming through the second book, her eyes landed on another. _This_ book being further down, and on the opposite side of the bookshelf. For some reason, she felt the need to pick it off the shelf but she stopped herself and continued to put the book, that was still currently in her hands, back on the shelf and took out the one next to it.

She continued her search for a name, and every so often, her eyes would land back on that one particular book, but she never went over to it. She would get to it later. She had to search through these books in order. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach the ones at the top of the bookcase, but the shelf in front of her, at her eye level, would have to do. Left to right, then the next shelf down. That's the order she would read them. The books above her would have to wait, much to her frustration. Though she definitely wouldn't _say_ she was frustrated.

Just because she was al... in a living body now, didn't mean she would be any different. Just because she could feel and had emotions now, didn't mean she had to acknowledge it. She would simply put those things in the back of her mind. At least that's what she thought. It was easier said than done. They were _very_ strong things.

She never read the books. She just skimmed them. Looking for names. Seeing if any of them would be the right one. Samantha. _No._ Holly. _No._ Amelia. _No, that would just be confusing to have two beings of the same name, in the Tardis, at the same time._ Benjamin. _No._ Katherine. _No._ Ethan. _No._ Suzy. _No._ None of those, or any other names that were in those books, were a right fit. Or were they? She didn't know. How was she to know if one certain name, one certain _word,_ in any possible language, from any possible planet, in the entire universe, was the _right_ one? Would there be some kind of noise or action? Or was it one of those... _Feelings..._ some sort of indication that one particular name would stand out from any other? She didn't know... All she knew about this was that none of those names _stood out_ to her... but she wouldn't give up on her search. She had to find a name for herself. That was her objective right now.

By the time she had put book number six back on the shelf, Amy came over to her. She had heard what she said but didn't register it as well as she should have, because her sight was, once again, focused on that one particular book. She thought she saw a faint light near it, only if just for a second. If she had, it must have been the Tardis.

A hand landed on her shoulder, and she quickly turned her head towards it. Her gaze lifted from the hand, and up towards the redheads face. It was twisted, almost as if she was concerned. "What's wrong?"

She blinked once, before answering her, "Nothing is wrong. The Tardis is in perfect working order and no one is injured... Unless you mean in a general circumstance, for example-"

"No, no. I mean with you." The dark-haired being stopped what she was going to say as Amy said that.

 _Me? What is_ wrong _with me? What does she mean by that? I... Is there something wrong with me? I am not by any standards a_ normal... _anything... Is that what she means? Is that wrong?_ While she was thinking on the matter, her face fell and she could feel a strange sensation in her stomach. It was as if it was turning in on itself. _Am I wrong?_

Amy noticed the look on her face, realised what she was probably thinking, and decided to backtrack quickly. "No, no, I didn't mean that either! I just meant to ask if you were okay." She gave her a small smile. "You were staring at the books and looked frustrated... So, are you alright? Like, what were you thinking about? Wow, this is difficult to explain..." She, herself, was the one looking frustrated now, as the blue-eyed being tilted her head.

"Oh. Well..." She had heard the Doctor and his companions ask if each other were 'okay' or 'alright' before, and they usually gave the same response, so she figured she should do the same. "Yes... I am... okay..." She said warily before she turned towards the bookcase and pulled out book number seven, as she side glanced Amy.

"Yeeeaah... Don't believe you." She stated with a smirk. "You do get better at your lying skills in the future though... well, _your_ future... I guess... Whatever, the point is; tell me how you're feeling right now."

She froze. She stayed perfectly still. She stopped skimming through the fiction book in her hands. She even stopped breathing for a second or two. "Amelia Pond, I can assure you... I am not 'feeling' one single _emotion_ right now..." She almost whispered, with a hint of snark in her voice. She paused for a moment more before continuing her search. "And I was not lying. You need not ask me if I am 'okay' again." She said, snark gone.

Her response shocked the green-eyed woman, but she could see the fear in her friend's eyes. She frowned to herself and glanced over to the Doctor, who was still leaning against the table and staring at the floor in deep thought, with an almost blank look on his face. She looked back at the being in front of her, who was now taking out book number eight. "You know it _is_ natural and okay to feel emotions, right?"

She paused once again and gave Amy a harsh stare, "Not for me... I have never had to deal with them before, why should I now?"

She raised a brow at that. "They're not gonna go away." Bailey just turned away from her again and looked down at the book in her hands, with narrowed eyes. She felt slightly angry, not necessarily at Amy, but because she was scared and she didn't want to be scared. She didn't want any of those emotions. She didn't know what to do with all of them. There were _so_ many things, and it just made her angry and terrified. The constant emotions. The being able to feel. The constant breathing was definitely annoying her whenever she was made aware of it. Everything that was going around her body just made her head hurt. "They're apart of you... It's apart of being alive... To feel every emotion, even the bad ones... To feel happy or excited. To feel sad or worried..." Amy glanced once again to the Doctor, before staring back at her. "To be in love..." The being briefly looked up at her, with furrowed brows, and was about to speak before she continued, "None of what you're feeling right now or any other time is wrong. Just... Remember that, okay?"

Amy gave her a comforting smile and the being nodded after a moment, taking in what she said. _M_ _aybe she is right, maybe I should... listen to these feelings of mine... Not all of them are unpleasant... I suppose..._ She then asked her something, "Amelia... What is love?"

Amy grinned and said, laughing slightly, "Baby, don't hurt me."

She furrowed her brows and tilted her head, "I am not a baby, even though I was... 'Brought into being' as you said before, seven minutes ago and... Why would I ever hurt you?" She questioned, with concern.

She just laughed again, before saying, "Funny."

The being smiled minutely even though she didn't understand why Amy was laughing. "I am? Good... Being funny is a good quality to have..." She looked confused after she said that and turned, once again, to look at the book in her hands. "Apparently..." It would still take a long while before she would get used to all of the emotions she was feeling after all. She didn't know how every other living being dealt with it.

There was so much going on, all at one time. The _feeling_ of the book in her hands, the _smell_ of the books that were all around them and the hint of soap coming from Amy, the little details she could _see_ in each book, and everything else around them for that matter, even Amy's face... it was covered in tiny little marks... _freckles..._ For a moment she wondered if she had freckles, but she quickly dismissed that thought, as to not continue wondering about what she looked like, and focused on what the woman in front of her was saying.

The Scot furrowed her brows before raising one, "You really don't know, do you?"

She shook her head as she looked at her, just for a second out the corner of her eye, before she stared back at the book. "I know it is an emotion that can be... expressed in many different ways such as, loving a family member, loving your significant other, loving your friends, loving an animal... Martha once said she loved chocolate chip and mint ice cream ... and that it is a chemical reaction in the being which involves high levels of oxytocin, but I do not understand why you would say that to me. What or who would I... love? I am merely code."

Amy frowned before sternly saying, "No, you're not."

She closed the book and put it back in its place on the shelf, before facing Amy properly with a slight frown of her own, "... Yes, I am. I may be in a living body but that is still what I am."

The redhead just looked at her sadly before telling her, " _Who_ you are."

She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the right, "Who?"

"You're not a _what,_ you're a _who._ You may have all of that..." She waved her hand about trying to come up with the right words, "code stuff in your head, but you are still a person. Like it or not, you are alive, and you are staying that way." She stated as she crossed her arms defiantly.

The being didn't say anything for a moment, before she squinted her eyes slightly and stated, just letting her know the obvious, "You are very stubborn, Amelia."

"I'm Scottish. Of course, I am." She uncrossed her arms and smiled at her, before she wrinkled her nose ever so slightly, "And you can call me Amy... I'd rather you call me Amy."

She nodded, "Okay, Amy." There were another few seconds of silence before she asked, "Can I get back to my search now?"

"No." She smirked as the dark-haired being opened her mouth to retort, "It's going to take forever if you keep on just looking at books and _hoping_ for a name. You even said yourself that there are eighty million odd books in here."

The being mumbled under her breath, "Eighty-three million, five hundred and seventy-nine thousand, eight hundred and sixty-two."

Amy just rolled her eyes before stating, "Well, I need to change my clothes, as do you because, frankly, you look ridiculous." She looked her up and down before snickering.

She was wearing a white dress shirt and a black leather jacket on top, with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. On her lower half, she was wearing a pair of dark suit trousers and a pair of black, white and red converse shoes. So, only a _little_ ridiculous.

She peered down at herself, questioning what she meant, before she met her gaze with furrowed brows, "I do not think 'Frankly' would be the right name for me. I do not think it _is_ a name. Frank, Frankie or Franklin, yes, but not 'Frankly.'" Amy gave her a deadpan look as she caught on and realised she didn't mean it in that sense. "You did not mean it as a suggestion, did you?"

"Nope." She said popping the p, before calling out to the Doctor. "Doctor?!" They both glanced over to him, one still with her brows furrowed, and the other with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

The Doctor looked up quickly from where he was glaring a hole in the floor, and his eyes shifted from one of them to the other. "Hmm? Yes? What?"

"Clothes?" Amy gestured to the both of them. "You said something about a wardrobe before the whole-"

He stopped Amy before she could continue, "Spoilers, Amy. She hasn't been there yet," He furrowed his brows. "or... anywhere for that matter." He stopped leaning against the table and slowly made his way over to them.

"Right, yeah, sorry." She gave him a small smile, as the being next to her caught onto what he said.

"Do you mean to say that I go on adventures with you? Outside of the Tardis?" She didn't know what to think of that.

"Yes, of course." He said with a sad smile.

She had suggested earlier on that they met her outside the Tardis, but thinking about it now... she felt... _odd._ The Tardis was the only place she had ever been. She... she was her home. Sure, she had 'seen' little bits of the outside before. The area around wherever they would land or whenever the doors had been opened and the Doctor and his companion or companions at the time would come through, but other than that... She had never been outside of the Tardis before. It was a... unsettling thought. She would surely mess up somehow, wouldn't she?

She wasn't built to be outside the Tardis. It was part of wha... who... she was. She wasn't meant to be outside the Tardis and go on adventures. She didn't understand why she would anyway. She already had a lot of information about most planets and times, but then there was a small part of her that actually _wanted_ to go and _see_ those places that she knew about. To see them for herself, with her brand new eyes. Then again, there was another part of her telling her that she _shouldn't._ Another part was nervous about all of the possibilities that _could_ happen if she did, and not a lot of them good. She didn't know which one to listen to. She just wasn't built for this...

"I don't th-" She began to say but he stopped her by interrupting her, looking as if he remembered something from a while ago.

He walked two more steps, so he was standing in front of her, and quickly said, "And of course she would put you in those shoes and leather jacket." He fiddled with her jacket a small bit and noticed the bright red suspenders underneath. "The suspenders are a nice touch though." He grinned, moving his hand towards them before stopping himself and moving a couple steps back from her, with an awkward smile and a slight cough, as she tilted her head. Why was he so nervous around her? "How about I show you your room, eh?" He said, suddenly more cheery. "Amy, the wardrobe should be somewhere down the hall on your, uh, left," He said as he glanced up, thinking, before he clicked his fingers, and pointed to the door they came through. "if not, the Tardis will show you where she's put it. She _has_ redecorated and changed the layout a small bit."

Amy nodded and went to leave, before the being spoke up, head still tilted, "I already told her I do not need a room. Why would I need a room?"

Amy explained before the Doctor could, "For stuff. You know, sleeping, relaxing, getting changed... other activities." She wiggled her eyebrows, with a mischievous look, glancing between the two as the Doctor's cheeks and neck flushed red and turned away, desperately looking towards the other door in the room then back at Bailey, hoping she wouldn't ask what he thought she was going to ask, and just leave with him.

"What 'other activities' do you mean?" She asked confused. He was so close to face-palming. He hadn't known Amy for that long really, but he knew it was just in her nature to tease.

"Oh Lord, I bet that was _hard_ to explain." Amy smirked and he did it, he facepalmed.

"Let's go, shall we?" He said in a rush, turning and heading towards the door he was eyeing earlier, as Amy laughed. The blue-eyed being stayed where she was, trying to deduce what she meant. When he noticed she wasn't following, he turned back around, quickly but gently grabbed her hand, and walked towards the door once more, before she could open her mouth to ask the redhead what she meant.

As they walked down the corridor they could hear Amy cackling away, and only when it faded did she speak, her brows were in a constant state of being furrowed, "What did she mean? If I am to be alive, surely I must know what to do in my own bedroom... and what did she mean by 'hard to explain' to me?"

He noticed they were still holding hands and let go, before having trouble getting the next words out of his mouth, "I... It's... Um... Ha... Uh... Nothing... Nothing you should worry about..." He cringed. _Perfect, couldn't have said it better._ He thought sarcastically.

"I am not worried," She stated as she continued to look at him as they walked, "but _you_ are, for some reason. Why is that?"

He glanced at her before looking ahead. _So, even when she was first created she noticed peoples emotions better than anyone else. Good to know._ "Uh, nothing, no reason. Like I said, nothing to worry about, and that is a phrase... an expression of sorts, but can also be used for reassurance." He explained.

She nodded, which told him that she took it on board, before saying, "There is a reason for everything. You have been looking nervous and upset this entire time, from the moment I... arrived..." She said, not really knowing what to call her... existence entry... It wasn't exactly a birth. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked almost worriedly, as she thought about why he would be upset. He wasn't upset before she came into existence, he was happy and excited to go and see Winston Churchill.

"What?! No!" He exclaimed before stopping where he stood, causing her to do the same. "No, of course not, I just..." He said more softly. "This is just a difficult situation for me because whenever I have seen you in the past, even on your first trip, you knew things. You knew how to... deal with being alive, to a certain degree anyway, and I'm nervous about that." He looked at her with sad eyes as he continued, "I don't know what to say or do because you are brand new right now. You know a lot of things, but there are things that you don't know, things that are a _mystery_ to you, and I'm scared that I will mess this up somehow. Somehow change your future," He paused as he looked down at her with loving eyes, then held both of her hands in each of his. "which I really don't want to do. It's a lot of pressure _to_ say or do the right things because... you don't know me right now." He finished sadly.

She furrowed her brows in confusion at first and then in slight anger. "That is not true." She stated with every once of truth she could offer, staring deep into his eyes. "I do know you. Not this regeneration of yours per say, because you have only been in the Tardis a few times at short intervals, but I do know you, Doctor. I have seen and heard almost every moment you have been in the Tardis, of what she has shown me. I know that you try your best even when any outcome is a bad one. I know that you try to save every possible person you could possibly save. Your personality and appearance may have changed multiple times, but your core values never do..." She thought for a moment before the smallest of smiles made its way to her face. "'Never cruel or cowardly. Never give up, never give in.'" He looked at her in slight shock before she continued, "You have said those words so many times over the years, Doctor, most times you do not even realise you have muttered them aloud, and you have always stuck by them." She narrowed her eyes slightly as she said, "You could not possibly 'mess this up'. I know that you will try your utmost to make sure I understand things and..." She paused once again, thinking about her emotions towards him, as she glanced to the side and then up to the ceiling silently asking the Tardis what that one particular word was, before looking back at him. "I am _grateful_ for that. Even though I do not know a lot of things about... this..." She glanced down at herself before continuing, "you have already shown me that you are willing to help me through it... I thank you for that. I thank you for being yourself, for being the kind, persistent, most of the time stubborn, person you are." After a moment or two, he was still staring at her with that same look he was giving her earlier on so she just decided to ask him while feeling slightly self-conscious at how he was staring at her, "What is it?"

"Just..." He sighed gently before saying, "Remembering something you said to me not too long ago... for me anyway."

"What did I say?" She asked, intrigued into what her future self had said.

"I can't tell you... but I can see it was the truth."

"Why would I lie to you?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

He smiled, "You wouldn't... unless it was absolutely necessary for some reason, but it's just..." He took a deep breath, before glancing to her lips and then away to the side. He longed to just hug her and tell her that she'll be okay, but it was Donna who taught her how to hug, not him, he couldn't interfere with that. He looked back at her confused face, and smiled once again, "Let's get to your bedroom, hmm?"

She stared at him for a moment. Not moving. Not blinking. Just studying his face for the smallest of details she could find. She frowned before stating, "You're still upset."

He closed his eyes, with a smile, before raising one of her hands to his mouth for a small kiss. "I still barely understand how you know about other people's emotions, but when it comes to yourself, you have little to no clue." He opened his eyes to see a faint blush on her cheeks, and her looking down at their conjoined hands in confusion. He let go of said hands, which caused her to look up at him, her eyes slightly wide. He smiled at her, a hint of pink on his own cheeks, as she went to speak.

"It is..." She paused as she cleared her throat, once again looking confused as she did so, but continuing anyway, "It is quite easy to tell when someone is feeling a certain way, most of the time. You just have to look at their face on a closer inspection. They have subtle gestures which indicate which emotion they are feeling. As for myself... This mind and body are very confusing... there are many things going on at once, and I do not know what to focus on. It is a blur of emotion and... things that I do not even know how to explain. Also, I cannot look at myself to know what emotion I am feeling... They are just... there... and they are very confusing things, _including_ confusion. There is a difference between seeing and feeling, and I am having trouble with the feeling part."

He simply gave her a heartfelt smile, "You'll get there. I promise." She nodded and he gestured his head down the corridor. They began walking again and when they reached her room, the Doctor opened it and she walked inside, her eyes glanced at the left side of the room first. There was a desk with multiple books and papers, and a door against the sky blue painted wall, which led to a bathroom. Her eyes then landed on the double bed in the middle of the room, against the back wall, and then at the bedside table, with the book she was looking at earlier, but never touched, on top of it. She frowned and glanced up at the ceiling, which the Tardis gave an innocent hum to. Finally, she looked to the right side of the room where there was a wardrobe and a full-length mirror. She saw someone she didn't recognise in it, furrowed her brows and looked to the side of her, away from the reflection, as if the person in the mirror would be standing there, but when she didn't see anyone she realised who it was.

She looked back over to the mirror, her eyes wide, and slowly made her way over to it, pausing when she first moved and the reflection did the same, though she pushed herself over to it and stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself.

The Doctor meanwhile, stood by the door with the smallest of smiles on his face. Her reaction to seeing herself reminded him of when a kitten or a puppy saw themselves in a mirror for the first time, which just made him smile more.

The being in the mirror, namely herself, had an oval-shaped face, her cheekbones were prominent and she had angled eyebrows. By human standards, she looked to be in her late 20's or early 30's. Her black hair reached the tops of her shoulders and had a slight wave to it, another thing about her hair was the Tardis blue streak in it. It ran from the right side of her fringe down to the tips of her hair. She moved her hand upward to touch it and pulled it in front of her face so she could see it, with her eyes instead of through the mirror. She smiled slightly at the colour. Another thing that was Tardis blue were her eyes, which she looked at next in her reflection. She thought it was strange that the Tardis would give her that colour, as not many species had an eye colour in that shade, but she... liked it, none the less. She noticed she didn't have freckles that covered her face like Amy, but she did have one, just on the tip of her nose. The Doctor stopped a chuckle from escaping, as she crossed her eyes, trying to see it without the reflection of the mirror but she couldn't, so she pouted. When she looked back at the mirror and saw herself doing so though, she stopped. She then thought of something and pulled her hair behind one of her ears and looked at it. It wasn't too bad, considering what the Doctor's looked like two regeneration's ago, though she wouldn't say that to him as multiple people had said it to him in the past, and he did look quite offended by it. She let her hair fall back in front of her ear and then poked her tongue out. She noticed the Doctor do it multiple times in the past, so she decided to try it for herself.

She felt silly.

She retracted it back into her mouth and then thought of something else. She slowly raised a hand to the left side of her chest and that's when she felt it. A heartbeat. _Her_ heartbeat. She breathed in slowly and then out, as she could feel her pulse raising slightly. She then moved her hand across her chest to the right side. Another heartbeat. She had TimeLord biology. _I have hearts... I am alive..._ It solidified that fact for her, as she felt her hearts beat in the rhythm of four. She was alive. She could get hurt and she could die. Would she be able to regenerate if she did? Probably, considering she had the biology of a TimeLord and the Tardis mixed in with that. She still didn't understand how the Tardis did what she did. How did she create her? From what she knew of her, which was quite a lot, she didn't have the capability to do such a thing, but she _would_ find out, just a little later than she wanted to. She dropped her hand and caught the Doctor's reflection in the mirror.

He had a fond smile on his face as he stared at her. He just wanted to go over to her and hug her from behind, but he refrained from doing so. She turned around to face him and he straightened himself up. "So, wardrobe?" He asked, as she looked down at herself and then back at her reflection once more.

"Yes. I think that as much as these pieces of clothing suited and suit you, they do not suit me... especially all together at once." She said as if it was a fact, and the Doctor smirked slightly with a small laugh.

Just then, a long, multicoloured scarf gently fell from the ceiling and landed around her neck, as if it was a feather falling from the sky. She smiled ever so slightly at the Tardis, but then another number of items fell, not so gently, from the ceiling. Those items included a recorder, a stick of celery, an umbrella and a bowler hat. The hat landed directly on her head, which fell slightly into her eyes as it was a size too big for her, the stick of celery, magically or skillfully, landed in one of her leather jacket pockets, and the recorder and umbrella landed in each of her hands as she stretched her arms out to catch them, bending one of her knees in front of her without a second thought, when the Tardis told her to do so. After a second or two, multiple question marks made out of paper fell from the ceiling like confetti, and an air horn sound made its way through the room.

She lifted her head up slightly, just about seeing the Doctor's shocked look, and said, "You have had a lot of signature items or clothing over the years... I still do not understand the stick of celery though..." She glanced to the side thinking back to his fifth regeneration, but still not understanding in the slightest.

The Doctor just sighed while trying to give the Tardis a disapproving look, but failed as a smile slowly made its way across his face. He walked the short distance to her and helped her up and got the items off of her, so she was left in her previous attire once more. She looked up at him with the smallest of smiles on her face, as he removed the hat, and he smiled back at her. He placed the items on her bed which disappeared shortly after, along with the confetti, and then turned towards the wardrobe.

The being, however, headed towards her bedside table. The book was still there and she frowned at it. She decided to open the only draw and placed the book inside it. _Out of sight, out of mind. That is a phrase from Earth, hopefully, it is the truth._

The Doctor noticed her put the book away but didn't question her for the moment. He opened the wardrobe and there were only two items in there. A jacket, and a hat. A black suit jacket, and a black and white fedora.

"Ah, yes, you were wearing what you wearing now, apart from the leather jacket, on your first trip." He said, remembering the adventure from not too long ago with a small smile, as she turned to face him. She blinked a couple times, as he held the jacket outwards to her before she grabbed it and took off the leather jacket then put on the new one.

As she did so, he thought about calling Amy, for her to put her hair up, but decided to do it himself. He smiled and nodded his head over to the desk and she sat down on the chair in front of it, glancing at the papers and books. He put her hair up into a high bun, but let a few small strands of wavy blackness fall out and down the side of her face, with a comfortable silence in the air and placed the hat on her head when he was done. She had a feeling she would have to hide the blue in her hair quite a lot.

The blue hair and bun now hidden, he told her that she could stand again, after letting his hands rest on her shoulders for a moment. "Why did you hide that book in your draw?" He asked, curious more than anything.

She glanced over to the bedside table and took a double take, as the book was back on top of it. She frowned and glanced at the ceiling, before making her face blank again and saying, "I think she is taunting me with it. I noticed it in the library and... for some reason I wanted to look at it, but I must read them in order."

He looked at her with a small frown before telling her, "You don't have to do everything in order. You can if you want, but if you have a feeling to go to a certain book, go read it... You can trust your instincts." It was so hard for him not to say her name. It was on the tip of his tongue every time.

She stared at him for a moment, before her eyes landed back on the book. "...Okay." She glanced back at him, as he gave her a reassuring smile, and then headed over to it. She picked it up and looked at the cover. In cursive writing were the words 'The land of stories.' She opened the book and began to skim through, but didn't have to continue for too long. Her eyes stopped and stared at one particular name. One particular word. "Bailey." She muttered, the Doctor heard her loud and clear though and a grin covered his face in an instant. That name felt... _right..._ She didn't know exactly why, but it just did. One of those feelings. She felt a small smile on her lips and turned to the Doctor. She wanted to hear him say it. Just to hear someone say that name to her, to see if it _was_ right. "Can you... can you say it to me?"

He simply smiled and said, "Of course, Bailey." Her eyes widened slightly in joy at finding the right name, and she felt an almost fuzzy feeling in her stomach area as she clutched the book a little tighter in her hands.

"Yes... I think that is the one. I think that I... would like to have that as my name..." She said with a full smile on her lips.

He gave her a wide grin as she put the book down and turned to face him properly. Just when he was about to say something her eyes stated to glow and he knew it was time. His smile lessened, but was still there, as he walked over to her.

"It's time for you to go now, Bailey." She looked confused for a second, but looked up as the Tardis hummed, and then back down at him, understanding. "You'll be with my previous regeneration and Donna..." He moved a loose strand of hair out of her glowing blue eyes, and smiled at her one more time, "You'll be okay." He wished they had a bit more time together, to teach her other things, but it was what it was.

She simply smiled back at him and said, "I know I will be. I will be with you, after all, Doctor."

With that, she blinked out of that time and into another. The Doctor was left standing where he was, with a wide smile on his face.

* * *

 **Thank you to EmrynSigma, Eliza and SimplyAWeirdo for the reviews! I hope you are happy with how I got her name out there and how it's developing, EmrynSigma. I really appreciate you guys leaving reviews and telling me what you think of this story, it helps me know if you like it or not and if I** **'m lacking something in the writing or not, so thank you to everyone who does so. :) See ya later!**

 **P.S. I am sorry about the whole 'not knowing how the hell to write about love' thing, I personally have never been in a relationship and I have never written any kind of romance thing before, so please bear with me on that. I'll try to get better, though it'll probably take me a while. My only knowledge about things that happen, feelings, and such in a relationship are the ones I see on TV and movies so yeah... I'm kind of like Bailey in the fact that when it comes to love, relationship-wise anyway, I'm just like; 'Love? What the hell is that thing? Like, my love for video games?'**

 **Person: No, it's when you have deep emotional feelings for a person or people.**

 **'Pfft, okay. That is so not happening to me. Video games for the win!** **' :D**

 **Person: *Sighs* Sure...**

 **So yeah, thanks for getting through those kind of cliché pieces. :)**

 **P.P.S Also the thing where multiple Doctor items fell from the ceiling... yeah, can you tell I was tired when I wrote that? I kept it in though because, eh, why not? ;)**

 **Tired me: Question mark confetti all around! :3**

 **Awake, highly alert me: *Sighs* Sure...**


End file.
